Tortured Souls
by Pyewacket75
Summary: Set after Teamwork. Cameron's ready to leave Princeton for good. But can House change her mind? Rated PG-13. Rated A for slightly angsty.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I wrote this for a prompt over on Live Journal, based on the song "Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele. It's kinda angsty but I'm in an angsty mood. I wrote it in less than 2 hours so don't expect much, just enjoy it for what it is.**_

* * *

><p>Tortured Souls<p>

House stood outside Cameron's apartment, out on the lawn, watching her through her bedroom window. It had just started to rain but he didn't care. He had to see her. He had to know.

Cameron was well aware that House was outside but she pretended not to be. She had no intention of letting him in. If she did, she didn't want to think about the consequences. Not like there would be any. Not really. She was leaving Chase and PPTH for good. She had no more ties.

So why was he consistently tearing her heart in two?

They had unfinished business.

She knew she'd never be able to get him out of her head, or her heart, no matter how much she fought it. No matter what, he would always win. Always. And she'd continue to play his games, knowing that.

The rain came down harder and she walked to the window. He was still out there, leaning heavily on his cane, looking up at her with sad eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, if he stayed put, her curiosity would get the better of her and she'd come out. Or at the very least, let him in out of the rain.

Cameron sighed and walked away from the window again and closed the curtains.

House's heart sank and he sighed with defeat as he turned around to leave, but then he heard the door open and he froze.

"Are you going to come in before you freeze?"

He turned back around but he didn't move.

"What do you want, House?" she asked, her voice pleading. "Please, tell me, because I'm all out of questions."

"I don't want you to go," he shouted over the heavy rain.

"So, what? You're just going to stand out here and watch me pack?"

"You don't have to leave. Leave him, yeah, but not leave town. I'm still here."

"You made it very clear that you don't want me," she said, arms folding across her chest. "Many times, in fact. You knew how I felt. You still played your vicious games. Well I've had enough. You can't do that forever and then expect me to drop everything and forgive you. I deserve better."

House nodded. "I know." He took a few steps forward. "I don't deserve you. I probably never did. But I need you. And I don't need anything."

Those words, and the way he spoke them, made her eyes sting with tears and she quickly wiped them away. "I just need to know one thing," she added, as he took another step closer, narrowing the gap between them.

"What?"

"Did you mean it?"

"When? Did I mean what?"

"Years ago, when I asked you if you liked me, you said no. Was that the truth?"

"What do you think?"

"God damnit, Greg!"

Upon use of his name, he winced but he didn't say anything.

"Stop answering my questions with a damn question!" she shouted over the rain. "Why can't you just tell me straight out? It's just us here. Nobody else. You don't have to pretend with me or speak in riddles." Then she threw her hands up. "You know what? Fuck you and your games! I'm going to bed. I have plane to catch in the morning."

"Are you really leaving?"

"There's no point in staying. There's nothing left for me here. Not even you, if you can't answer one simple question!" Then she turned to go back inside and this time he followed her to the front door and used his cane to stop her from slamming it in his face.

"No," was all he said before he pressed his body against hers. His lips and his face were soaking wet from the rain and his scruff rubbed against her chin but she barely noticed. She didn't even hear the front door slam shut as he shoved her up against it.

Her hands slid up his wet shirt and up to his shoulders, pushing the soaked jacket off of him and then her fingers quickly began unbuttoning his shirt that wasn't as wet.

"Everybody lies," he mumbled between kisses as he unbuttoned her blouse and shoved it off her shoulders, revealing a beige satin bra beneath.

"Even you?"

"Even me. I was...I thought you just wanted to fix me. I...was protecting myself. Both of us...from getting hurt."

"I don't know where you got that idea," she breathed, her breath becoming quicker as they moved from the door to the hallway toward her bedroom. "I never wanted to fix you. I love you just as you are. Always have."

They stood in the doorway of her bedroom, the only light being a dim lamp in the corner. It was enough for House to see the outline of her body and her smooth, pale skin.

"Still?" he asked, backing her into the room and closing the door behind them. Once her knees hit the end of the bed, she sat down. And so did he.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe?"

"I'm not the easiest man to love. Ask anyone."

"Maybe that's part of the reason I love you. Because you're damaged like me. We get each other..."

His lips kissed her neck and her throat as his hands explored her curves and felt her soft skin under his fingertips. "Don't go tomorrow," he whispered between kisses as they rolled across the bed and he pulled the covers up over them. "Stay. With me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of hiding my feelings from you. You deserve better. I want to be better. I'm tired of being miserable. You don't make me miserable."

Cameron was speechless. "I..."

He gathered her into his arms and buried his nose in her soft blonde hair. "I don't think you want to go," he said.

"I don't...but I'm afraid to stay. Afraid to get hurt."

"You don't think I am?" He gently stroked her back as he held her close to him. Being with her under the covers made him feel like he was protecting her. From what, exactly, he didn't know. But she wasn't running away from him, so he took that as a good sign. "We'll just take it one day at a time. I'm game if you are."

Cameron glanced up at him and he glanced down at her. When he kissed her again, he felt alive for the first time in years.

He was finally where he needed to be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If I get enough feedback I MIGHT be tempted to write some smex :) And no, it's not a bribe to get more reviews. I have an idea in my head but I have to work on other things as well. If enough of you like this story, maybe I'll add another chapter. Just sayin ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Perverts, all of ya! Why am I NOT surprised that you wanted a smut chapter? But damn, I love you guys. How could I say no? Hope this starts your weekend off with a bang! ;) (pun intended)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapter 2

The rain was relentless against the windows and the thunder shook House awake. He wondered if Cameron was awake too. They had spent time just laying in her bed talking when she unavoidably fell asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Although he wondered how anyone could sleep through a storm like that, and he was usually a sound sleeper.

He thought about the things they'd discussed earlier and a smile spread across his face. He was actually happy. Cameron wasn't leaving and she was willing to give him a chance to prove himself. To prove that he could trust her and love her like she knew he was capable of.

He believed her when she said she never wanted to fix or change him. Cuddy would have wanted to mould him into someone he was incapable of, just to keep her happy, and he'd resent her for it.

He could be himself with Cameron and she'd be happy with that.

Glancing down at her sleeping form, he could see the curve of her ass just barely hidden by the sheets and he wanted to touch her. He wondered how she'd react if he did.

At some point she'd gotten out of her pants and bra and into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. House still had his jeans on, which were now uncomfortably still damp from the rain.

Carefully getting up from the bed, he stepped out of his jeans and pulled off his socks then climbed back in wearing only his shorts.

After watching her sleep, he found himself thinking back to earlier that evening and his cock twitched with excitement and anticipation. He gently stroked her blonde hair and she stirred.

"Is it morning?" she murmured, eyes still closed.

"Technically yes, but it's only one a.m."

Cameron rolled onto her back and her eyes slowly opened. When she saw him, she smiled. "I had a weird dream where you were watching me from outside in the rain like some stalker and I let you in."

House chuckled. "Sorry to tell you that it wasn't a dream."

"Mm...and you stayed? I thought you would've left by now."

"I fell asleep too. Only just woke up a few minutes ago."

As if to prove his point, a bolt of lightning lit up the room and was followed by an insanely loud clap of thunder that shook the room.

"I love storms," she yawned as she stretched luxuriously.

"I do too, but not when they wake me from a sound sleep. Anyway, now that we're awake, what do you suppose we do about it?"

Even in the dark she could see his mischievous grin and he reached for her. She went to him willingly and placed her hand on his cheek as he captured her lips with his and kissed the life out of her.

They were both breathless, and he could feel her heart beating as he kissed his way down to the top of her breasts. "Take it off," he demanded, pulling at her tank top.

Cameron quickly removed it and settled back against the pillow as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and suckled it until it became a hard, round pebble. When he moved over to the other one, she gasped and arched her back, wrapping her legs around his waist, grinding her core against his.

House growled and grabbed her legs, sliding his hands up and down her smooth skin, getting even harder as he kissed and nuzzled the valley between her breasts. As his lips moved even further downward, he could feel her fingers dig into his hair when he reached the waistline of her shorts. He didn't take them off, but simply pushed the fabric to the side and stroked the soft damp curls.

"House...please..." she begged, squirming against his fingers, trying to get more contact.

He ignored that and moved further down, nibbling on the inside of her thigh, rubbing his scruff on her sensitive skin. "Oh God..." she moaned as she arched her back again.

Only then did he pull her shorts off completely and explore her with his mouth and his hands, causing her to scream out his name. "Greg!" No man had done that to her before. Ever. Chase had always been somewhat of a selfish lover. He had no problem with her going down on him, but never returned the favour. Somehow, she always had a sense that House would be very generous in bed, and she was right. He was most certainly gifted in more ways than one.

His tongue was relentless in its pursuit to bring her to the edge and she cried out as she fell over it and lay there in a content, blissful state. "No more..." she murmured, feeling too sensitive. House eased off, crawled back up her body, placing kisses here and there until he captured her lips with his.

She could feel his erection rubbing against the inside of her thigh. Somehow it had found its way through the opening of his shorts and the pre-cum on the tip left a cool trail on her skin. She shuddered at the very thought of how he'd feel when he penetrated her for the first time. That in mind, she glanced up at him.

"Condom?"

When he nodded, she reached into the side drawer of her night table and handed him one, to which he quickly unwrapped. Once it was in place, his lips had found hers again as he pressed himself inside her, both of them sighing blissfully at how he filled her.

"Make love to me, Greg," she murmured, her eyes still closed as she squeezed his biceps encouragingly. He didn't say anything as he began to move, his thrusts slow and methodical, allowing her to get used to the fullness of him inside of her until it got to be too much for him and he quickened his pace.

Just the sound of her voice calling him by his first name was enough to almost send him over the edge but he managed to resist. That time, at least. He wasn't sure about the next time.

She felt so tight, and so warm and wet it took every ounce of his being not to lose control. But she wasn't exactly making it easy for him.

Her legs had wrapped tightly around his waist, urging him to go harder and deeper and he was never one for denying a woman what she wanted.

"Oh my God..." she whimpered as her fists gripped the sheets and she threw her head back, inviting him to kiss and devour her throat as he moved faster. She would have a series of love bites the next day, but he didn't think she'd mind.

"Cameron..." he growled as he quickened his pace and pushed her further up the bed until she was practically sitting up, gripping the iron bars of the headboard as it smacked the wall.

She couldn't remember what happened next. After he arched his back for that one final thrust, she thought she must have blacked out. When she opened her eyes again, House's head was cradled in her lap and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Why did we wait so long?" he mumbled against her bare thigh.

"Because we were in denial," she chuckled as she stroked his sweaty hair at the nape of his neck.

"Are we still?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm not anymore."

He lifted his head up and looked at her with hooded eyes. "Does that mean you're not leaving?"

She nodded. "I'll stay. I want this too much to leave. It at least deserves a try."

House nodded and put his head back down, closing his eyes to fall asleep and Cameron was soon to follow.

**The End.**


End file.
